


Crime and Punishment

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 10_au, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Valentine suffers through his current job as babysitter.  Bodyguard.  Something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing this pairing. Truly, I do. But as I love them, I’ve decided to abuse them anyway. (Somehow, I don’t think I’ll ever write a canon-based Yuffentine fic…)
> 
> Prompt: 02 - Ice Cream Sundae or Sweet Treats

Vincent Valentine was a (somewhat) simple man with simple desires. He did what he could and tried not to linger on what he couldn’t. Complications were annoyances to be dealt with accordingly before moving on. Despite his tendency to fall asleep outdoors when the weather was just perfect, he didn’t abide laziness within himself. Nor had he ever kicked puppies or taken candy from a baby.

So what could he have possibly done to deserve babysitting duty? Granted, he was technically her bodyguard, but it all equaled out the same in the end. He, Vincent Valentine, was stuck watching after the future Lady of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi.

Vincent was already about to rip out his short, dark hair in vexation.

(Or, preferably, Dr. Hojo’s greasy and slightly unkempt mane. He was sure that Lord Godo’s personal doctor was behind his current dilemma, but who could really blame Vincent? How was he to know that the beautiful and charismatic Lucrecia Crescent was the bastard’s wife? It wasn’t as though Vincent had done anything more than talk to her…)

“Na, Vinnie. It’s so~ hot today; take off your suit jacket ’cuz just looking at you makes me wanna die.”

With a sigh, Vincent ignored his charge’s request (yet again). If it wasn’t a standard uniform, he’d have stripped down to his pants already.

“Please don’t call me ‘Vinnie,’ Yuffie-san. My name is Vincent.”

“Well…” The teenager paused to lick the slowly melting ice cream she held from her fingers in a manner that would be quite provocative were she a few years older or he a few younger. She smirked around the fingers slowly leaving her mouth. “There are a lot worse things I could call you…Vince.”

He refused to admit that her delighted grin was caused by him twitching.

“Vincent. Or even just Valentine.”

“Hn.” Her tongue flickered over the back of one shuriken-scarred hand. “How about Vin-chan?”

Vincent ordered himself to not react. By the mocking laughter that filled the room, either he’d done so anyway or his lack of reaction had given him away.

“Vin-chan~! Issohot,” she mumbled around the sticky fingers once more in her mouth.

A tired sigh escaped him as he attempted, for the hundredth time that day, to ignore his charge’s actions and focus on his job.

(Truly, only Hojo would be vicious enough to think of a punishment of such caliber.)


End file.
